


Would You Stay Now, And Let Me Hold You?

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even sits down, doffing off his socks. He looks up at Isak, waiting for him to continue. Isak takes a deep, shaky breath and sits down next to Even, reaching for his hand. He strokes over the palm with his thumb, trying to get the jumbled mess in his head into words. “So, I was like, it was… the same time last year, and–” Isak’s voices shakes and he’s unsuccessfully trying to cough away the lump in his throat. His thumb is still stroking Even’s palm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to nikki, for correcting this one.
> 
> title is a line from Ed Sheeran's [Little bird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdOF_qYWx-s)

“It’s partly my fault that Eva and Jonas broke up,” Isak whispers in the silence of the room. It’s half past three in the morning and he needs to get this off his chest. He mentioned it to Eva before, and even though she said he should let go and that it’s in the past, he feels obligated to let Even know.

 

Even sits down, doffing off his socks. He looks up at Isak, waiting for him to continue. Isak takes a deep, shaky breath and sits down next to Even, reaching for his hand. He strokes over the palm with his thumb, trying to get the jumbled mess in his head into words. “So, I was like, it was… the same time last year, and–” Isak’s voices shakes and he’s unsuccessfully trying to cough away the lump in his throat. His thumb is still stroking Even’s palm.

 

Even smiles encouragingly and Isak leans against Even’s shoulder, who willingly puts his arm around Isak. “I just–I was really unhappy.”

 

Even frowns. “And that’s why–”

 

“No, that’s not. I–” Another deep breath, but Isak knows he would never be ready to say it out loud. “I was very fake back then,” Isak fidgets around, only to be restrained by Even. 

 

“I manipulated their relationship in a way that’s–” Isak facepalms, regretting he mentioned it in the first place. “I told Eva I was in love with her even though I was in love with Jonas and I told Chris’s girlfriend that Chris cheated on her with Eva and–” He didn’t once catch a breath during that and skids. 

 

But Even doesn’t let go of him, at least not in the way Isak expected. Even turns around towards him, sitting cross-legged. 

 

“But you didn't  _ actually  _ break them up; that’s their own fault.”

 

Isak nods. That's the same thing Eva had told him at the Christmas party, and for a while it made him feel better about it, but the thoughts came crashing back on him. “That's what Eva said, but I still feel bad about it. Jonas doesn't know though.”

 

Even cups Isak’s face with his hand and strokes his cheek with his thumb softly. “So you had a crush on your best friend? That’s a classic!”

 

Isak rolls his eyes, only slightly annoyed. “Yeah hello, my name is Isak Valtersen and according to my boyfriend I’m a cliché–uh gay.”

 

Even chuckles softly and smacks a kiss on Isak’s cheek. “You know, we all do nasty stuff when we’re young and in love,” Even mumbles and strokes some of Isak’s curly hair out of his face.

 

“I broke into a house with someone once and recreated a movie kiss–,” he begins and Isak rolls his eyes.

“You did that twice? I thought that was something special between us!” He snickers, pinching Even’s arm. “It’s not the same, though. I broke up a relationship because I felt  _ lonely _ .”

 

“Isak,” Even smiles and it sends butterflies through Isak’s stomach. “Look at me. We all fuck up. We all make big mistakes and we all regret them in the end. That’s life.”

 

“Are you not, like– upset or something?” Isak wants to know sheepishly and looks up at him. 

 

“I’m–no. I’d say I’m sad you felt that badly a year ago.” Even licks his lip, sinking his lips onto Isak’s for a short kiss. Isak breathes into the kiss deeply, electrified by the feeling the kiss sends through his body. 

 

“You helped me a lot to get better,” Isak whispers against Even’s lips, eliciting a smile from Even.

 

Even’s hand strokes up and down Isak’s spine, sending shivers through the younger boy’s body. “Also, have you seen your face? It’s practically impossible to be upset or angry with you for more than 5 hours.”

 

Isak scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m serious,” Even insists and Isak cuddles himself closer to Even.

 

He’s glad he has told Even. At least it’s out of his chest, for now. He’s not sure he’s ever going to tell Jonas. Because then, he had to tell him  _ why exactly _ he did it, and he’s not ready to tell Jonas.

 

He’s not sure he’ll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://softestisak.tumblr.com)


End file.
